High School Never Ends
by f0revermagda
Summary: Bella,Edward,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper and Alice all hate each other. That is because they all have different pasts. Would they all be friends if they understood each other? How did they become like this? Is it too late to stop whats happening? R
1. Jasper

**High School Never Ends**

**Summary :(Based on the song by Bowling for Soup "High School Never Ends.")**

**Edward, Bella, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie have all hate each other. Thats because they all have different pasts.**

**But if they understand will they become friends?**

**Why have become like they are now?**

**Jasper**

"I gave you the money now give me the fucking weed!"Steven yelled at me.

"Okay one sec."I said as I reached into my bag. Jeez, some these kids are real addicted. Oh what am I saying, I'm as fucked as they are/

After my brother died and I lost my best friend nothing was the same. I took drugs to calm myself after Jacks death. And after I lost Rosalie.

_Flashback  
_

_"Jack you kicked ass down there today!"I said to my brother as he was in the car with me driving from his football game._

_"I know but I couldn't do it without you and these.."He said as he took out a box of steroids._

_My eyes widened. He was driving and he was on STEROIDS?_

_"Jack pull over."I said sternly. He laughed and looked at me not looking at the road._

_"Silly Jasper,you need to learn some things in life..."He said and stopped as a car crashed into his side of the car._

_"JACK!NO!"_

_Flashback end._

I shuddered.

"WELL?"Steven almost screeched. I put my hands in surrender.

"Here."I said and handed him the bag.

I sighed as he turned to leave. Then he stopped.

"You gonna smoke now?"He said smirking.

"Yep."I said popping the 'p'. I do all drugs really. My friend grows it secretly.

I took out some weed and burned it. I took in the amazing smell and he laughed.

"Where do you get this shit anyway?"He asked hoping for an answer.

I laughed.

"I'm not telling."I said.

He huffed and left.

I collected all my stuff and cleared all footprints in case of cops. I checked back again and walked to the school.

Forks High School.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Bella is next...**


	2. Bella

**Chapter 2**

**Hiyaa Guys this is Bella now... xD**

**Bella**

"BELLA!" My step dad Phil,yelled from downstairs.

Since he came along, my mother has been such a push over. She let him say and do whatever to me.

I remember that day when my real father Charlie moved away to La Push.

_Flashback_

_"WOULD YOU GET OUT?"My mother screamed at Charlie._

_I sighed as I watched the scene from the stairs._

_Why couldn't my family be normal?_

_"WELL I WILL AND YOU CAN KEEP OUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S TOO MUCH LIKE YOU ANYWAY. "He screamed back at her and threw something to the ground._

_It was the glass vase._

_Then the door slammed and I ran into my bedroom crying._

_Flashback End._

I sighed at the memory and put more eye liner on at the top of my eyes.

I fluffed my jet black hair that was teased and straightened with some extra extensions. Jessica was going to love them.

I walked downstairs with my high heel-knee high pink converse and Phil gasped.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING DOWN TO SCHOOL LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"He screeched at me.

I shrugged.

"Fuck you."I said as I walked out into my yellow and pink Lamborghini.

I had to buy that by myself. Obviously my 'dad' or my push over mum wouldn't buy it for me.

Fuck them.

I sped down to the dump of a school.

Forks High School.

**You like it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Emmett is next...xD**


	3. Emmet

**Chapter 3**

**Just so you know,these are introductions to the story xD  
**

**Here is the Lovely Emmet!**

**Emmet POV**

I woke up and ruffled my hair.

Another day. Another practice. Another thing to stress about. Another steroid.

I got up and changed into jeans and a t-shirt that shows off all my muscles.

"Emmett!"My dad called from downstairs.

I rushed down and he ruffled my hair.

"Now remember,don't let me down today. Practice your hardest,do your best and be the best."He looked at me sternly.

I nodded and forced a smile. If only he knew.

I was the school greatest football player. And steroids got me there.

"Be the best."He said again and closed the front door.

I sighed as I reached into my pocket.

"Be the best."I muttered as I put some in my mouth.

He used to be the kind supportive father,until my mum died.

I grabbed my bag and jumped into my jeep,I drove down to school.

Forks High School.

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Next is Alice...**


	4. Alice

**Alice POV**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON COME EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"My step mum called from downstairs.

I groaned. If I had breakfast EVERY morning then I would never fit into the new prada line. Sigh.

"I'M COMING!"I yelled back. I put on my dressing gown and went downstairs.

"Eat your toast." She said grabbing her bag. I rolled my eyes and took the bread. I stuffed it in my mouth.

"HAPPY?"I screamed at her face as she left. I spat the bread out and went back upstairs.

I got dressed into my new designer jumper and skinny jeans and looked in the mirror.

"Ugh I am so fat. Why can't I be as skinny and pretty as other girls."I said with disguist. With tears in my eyes I knew what I had to do.

I went to the bathroom and stuck my fingers down my throat.

I came back into the room and was a little woozy and dizzy.

It's always hard work forcing myself to throw up.

I grabbed my bag and got into my yellow porshe. I drove to the school.

Forks High School.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Next is Edward...**


	5. Edward

**Edward POV**

I put my shirt back on as I stared at the girl next to me.

What the fuck was her name? Tiffany...Tracey...Terry?

"Why are you getting up so early?"She asked rubbing her eyes.

"School."I said putting on some clothes.

"Why don't you come back here and I can think of some fun things to do."She said trying to be sexy.

"No thanks. Esme will take care of you."I said simply and walked out of the room.

"Morning Edward."Esme said sweetly. She was way to nice to me. Maybe I should buy her a vase...

"Morning. Her name is Tiffany I think...Bye!"I said and walked into my volvo.

Esme and Carlisle adopted me after my parents died in a plane crash.

I was so sad I took drugs when they died. And I was 13. Now I'm off them.

I used to get them off Jasper's older brother. But then he died so I quit.

Today as usual girls we're going to throw themselves at me and I would ignore them.

I have on girl in mind only.

I parked at the school.

Forks High School.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Rosalie is next (:**


	6. Rosalie

**Well here's Rosalie.**

**After Rosalie the story will officially start (:**

**Rosalie POV**

I finished putting on my heels and turned to the man.

"Give me the money. Now."I said. He handed me some bills.

"How much is in here?"I asked.

"700." He said still laying in the bed.

"Fuck you,you bastard." I said as I turned to the door.

"You already did." He grinned. I opened the door and another girl was standing there ready to go in.

I've been like this since my dad died. My mum didn't have a job and I had to pay the bills somehow.

I sighed as I looked down at my clothes.

I guess I was wearing my jean shorts and a almost see through t-shirt to school. Again.

I sighed as I got into my car and drove towards the school.

Forks High School.

**REVIEW!**

**So next the story begins...**


	7. Blessed With a Curse

**Jasper POV**

I saw most students walk out of their cars as they got ready for school.

I mostly noticed a few people.

Rosalie the head cheerleader aka the slut. And my ex best friend.

Then there was Edward also known as the player.

There was Bella the wanna be scene kid.

There is Emmett the jock on steroids.

And then there was Alice the drama queen. She is more beautiful than she could ever realize. I saw her in the bathroom once when I was sneaking out of school forcing herself to throw up.

I walked in ignoring everyone.

Class passed quickly and went into lunch.

Oh joy.

I sat down with Jason,Tia and Mark.

They were the only ones who knew and were my friends.

Emmett was sitting with the football team and the cheerleaders sat around that table.

Bella and her friends sat around a table near mine.

Then Alice entered.

**Alice POV**

I entered the lunch room and got a bottle of water.

I was still woozy from this morning and banged right into Edward Cullen and his food went all over my t-shirt.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at us. I froze and slowly turned my head upwards at Cullen.

He was going to die.

"It's your fault."He finally said and shrugged.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I said and threw pasta right at his face.

I grinned and said,

"No one messes with Alice Brandon." He grabbed my hand to stop me, and put water all over my head.

I gasped and I hit him right in the jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"He yelled and then it began.

McCarthy stood up trying to be the good guy and stop the fight but instead,got pasta in his hair.

he shook it out and some of it went on Rosalie hair.

She screeched and threw some pasta straight into Bella's face and Jasper slipped on it as he was trying to escape the scene.

We all gathered and we were cursing at each other.

On one side it was me, Bella and Emmett.

On the other was Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

So that was what the teams were.

Everyone went quiet when the principal came in.

"Alright,all of you. In to my office,now." He said and sighed.

We all entered elbowing each other.

"Have a seat."He said. Then he took a breath.

"Okay, so I have noticed for the past few days that all of you have something against each other.

So your punishment is that you all have detention together for the whole week. 2 hours." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief. If I didn't work after school I wouldn't be able to afford the new Prada Line! Fucking bastard.

I blame all of this on Cullen.

Fuck him.

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. We Stitch These Wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (:**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Rosalie POV**

Okay I blame this on McCarty. He was the one that got food in my hair and trying to get into a fight that wasn't even his business.

I sat down at the back of the class and I took out my ipod.

The song How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday was on.

I only noticed now that everyone was in class except Emmett.

That was okay with me.

We used to be best friends.

_"Happy Birthday Rose!" He yelled from behind me._

_I jumped but laughed by looking at him with cake all over his face._

_"I wanted to give you a present." He said as he handed me a small box._

_I opened it and inside was a locked. I opened it and it said 'Rosie and Emmy Best Friends Forever.'_

_I smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Thank you Emmett." I said and I swear I saw him blush._

I cluched the locket as I thought of the memory.

It always caused me pain. I even think I might love him.

But that thaught always dissapears when I think of another memory.

_"Happy Birthday to you!Happy..." All my friends and family were singing around me for my 14th birthday._

_I should of been happy except that Emmett wasn't there. I looked around._

_He was here a few minutes ago. I went to look inside my house._

_"Emmett?" I called. Then I heard a big bang upstairs._

_I ran up and opened the closet. There he was kissing my enemy. Lauren Mallory._

_He knew I dispised her. The only reason she was here was because her mum is friends with my mum._

_I shook my head. His eyes widened as he saw me._

_"How could you..." I whispered. I even loved him back then. But it changed very quickly._

_I ran downstairs and pretended everything was okay. He tried to appoligize but I wouldn't let him._

_He hurt me too many times now._

I took out my nail polish since the teacher was basically sleeping at his desk.

I glared at him when he came. All I could see was his eyes filled with sparks.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Suicide Season

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...but my daay will comee...**

**Pleasee Review!**

**Jasper POV**

I sat in the other vacant space at the back of the classroom near Rosalie Hale.

I looked at Bella talking to Emmett quietly about something.

Me and him used to be friends but then my brother died and I ruined it. I ruined the friendship.

I started to scare him off. It was my plan. He reminded me too much of my brother.

I took drugs and offered him some. He said no and we started growing apart.

But when I tried to fix it and he wouldn't forgive me. I am such a fucking excuse for a person.

I didn't know until then that I'm not worth anything.

I don't deserve anything, my few friends, money, life. It's all just some shit piled on me.

Now I was mad at McCarty. Mistaked are mistakes. Thats how we learn.

Me and Rosalie used to be friends too. We started growing apart but I didn't know the reason why. Now everyone knows she's a prostitute thanks to Alice Brandon who announced it last fall. I guess I'm not the only one who's fucked up.

Then Rosalie whispered something in my ear.

"Wana help me do something to McCarty?"

**REVIEW.**


	10. Break Your Little Heart In Two

**Rosalie POV**

I whispered in Jasper's ear.

"Wana help me do something to McCarthy?"

He took a while to answer me. I was getting really impatient.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"Because he broke my heart and I know you two used to be friends. Shit happens. Now he has to pay." I said fiercely.

He looked confused at first but then nodded.

"So is that a yes?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah okay." His answer seemed unsure.

I grinned mischievously to myself. This was going to be fun.

I told Jasper to meet me after the detention today behind the school.

He was late, but at least he came. He was carrying a bag of weed. Ugh.

"Your late." I said. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"And why did you bring that bag?" I said in disgust.

"I have a costumer at four." He said simply.

"Okay well I have a plan but I need your help." I said slowly.

"That's why I'm here." He said and gave me a bad boy smile.

"Oh and by the way, why are you pissed at McCarthy?" I asked out of interest.

"Lets just say he betrayed me for now okay?" He said and kicked a rock.

"Okay well my plan is this. You know the prom is in a month right? Well, I'm planning to ask Emmett and then fucking brake his little heart in two." I said my smile turning into a mean one.

"Okay but where do I come in?" He asked. I smiled my mean smile again.

"Well, I first I need you to check if he's going with anyone and second I need you to force him to say yes. Use drugs if you have to." I said. He nodded slowly.

"Thats it?" He asked taking his hands out of his pockets.

"For now. Goodbye." I said and strutted over to my car. I passed this emo looking guy who was looking for Jasper. Nice customers.

**Review.**


	11. The Young & The Hopeless

**It's been a while. Here's the next chapter. **

**R&R.**

**Edward POV.**

I got out of detention and started walking to my car. I saw somebody waiting by my car. A blonde.

"Edward baby!" She came up to me and kissed me smack on the mouth. I pushed her off.

"Who are you?" I asked while wiping my mouth. I wasn't in the mood.

She looked hurt. Ah well. "It's me, Rachel, we slept together last week?" She said.

"Oh. Yeah. What do you want?" I asked not really paying attention. There is one girl on my mind.

"Well, I was wondering if .. if you wanted to hook up later?" She said with a flirty smile.

"Erm no thanks. Your blocking my car." I said. She stepped back with her mouth hanging open.

She stomped away and turned back.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME EDWARD CULLEN." She yelled.

I shook my head and unlocked my car.

"Nice."

My heart froze. This is the first time she has spoken to me in years.

I put on my pokerface and turned to her slightly.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked. She was the first girl to turn me down.

"Just commenting on your lovely girlfriend." She said smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said too quickly. I want her to know I'm available.

I quickly got into my car and drove away. I'm such an idiot.

**Alice POV**

I stomped to my car. I missed work and they're going to fire me. Ugh.

"Hey Alice!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around.

It was Bella Swan. Talking to me with that horrible fashion sense.

"Erm..hey." I said as casually as I could.

"So me and Emmet we're thinking that, I don't know, maybe you hate Rosalie, Jasper and Edward more than you hate me and Emmet?" She asked carefully choosing her words.

"Well I suppose. I don't have anything against you except that you have an awful fashion sense and you wear too much eyeliner. And Emmet, he can be okay as long as he doesn't get involved into my business." I said and smiled a little. I didn't mind Bella that much. I never really got to know her.

"I'll see what I can do about the eyeliner and clothes. As long as we both hate the same people this might be the beginning of a great friendship." I said half sarcastically. To be honest I just wanted her to help me and Emmet to get back at Edward, Rosalie and Jasper...

**REVIEW.**


End file.
